


Casting

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Karl meet at the casting for the new Star Trek villain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting

**Author's Note:**

> Written together with my darling husband Osiris Brackhaus.
> 
> We never thought we'd write Star Trek fiction... but if they insist on such a slashy cast, what can we do...?

Karl had never before even imagined that there was something like Star Trek novels. Now, upon having read half of one, he started to understand why he had never heard anything of them. Or nothing good, anyway. 

But at the airport it had seemed a good idea to grab this one, especially as he was auditioning for a role in the next movie of the franchise. At least, it would make him look enthusiastic, sitting here in the producers office, reading one of these novels, waiting for his call.

That was when the door was opened, and someone with a striking resemblance to Eric Bana entered the room. It took Karl a whole moment to realize that probably, this was the real thing. Wearing jeans, t-shirt, sandals and sunglasses, he looked cute and actually better in real life than Karl would have thought. And his imaginations in this regard had never been exactly timid. 

"Hi!" he said, noticing with a certain reassurance that Eric looked just as surprised as he felt himself.

Picking the speakers of his ipod out of his ears, Eric grinned. "Erh... Hi... You're Karl Urban, aren't you?"

"Yes." There was a certain pride in being recognized by other actor, Karl had to admit. "Eric Bana, I suppose?"

"Indeed." His smile was truly disarming. Eric sat down, rummaging through the contends of the backpack he had brought, apparently looking for some kind of snack. "Star Trek, huh? Didn't think I'd meet you here of all people..."

Now what was that supposed to mean, Karl wondered. 

"Well, you're not quite the type either... You're here for the villain?"

"Yeah..." Taking a hearty bite out of the sandwich he had finally chosen, he sat down more comfortably. "'sounded kind of interesting and my management was all for it so... Though I guess with this competition I could just get back on the plane..." he added with a glance at Karl.

"Well, don't know..." It was hard trying not to show how much this comment flattered him. "Sure, you've been doing romantic comedies lately, but I mean, come on, you're ERIC BANA. You're a household name... That's a different league."

"Hm... Never played a villain though..." Chewing on another bite of his sandwich, he looked Karl up and down. "You'd surely make a much more convincing villain with that trademark frown... though it does look kind of cute on you."

Involuntarily, as always in such situations, Karl frowned. Which, of course, made Eric laugh out loud. He had a charming, boyish laugh.

"Yeah, that one."

"I know..." Karl knew that he was scowling even now. "Worst, I can hardly suppress it... At least, I'm not looking like every mother-in-law's darling." he concluded with a smirk.

"Yep, which makes you the better villain, just what I said. I seriously have no idea why they think I am suited for the part." Still his smile was all disarming, and Karl wondered if he had a chance against someone who'd probably have the staff wrapped around his little finger in no time. 

"Yeah, well, if you say..." Karl never really knew what to say in such situations, so he tried changing the subject. "But I really liked your job in Troy, I have to say."

"Thank you. I thought you were really good in that Bourne movie but Doom and that odd viking thing..."

"Well, I liked them..." A little defiant, Karl had to suppress a pout. It was still hard not to like Eric, he noticed, especially given the way he smiled. "Alright, maybe they're not the greatest movies, but I really liked doing them, if that makes any sense." 

"Very much. Sometimes it's better to do what you like than do what's good for the career... or so I'm told anyway... I always seem to end up with the career choice... but from what I've heard of you, you prefer doing it your way to seeing your face on the billboards."

"Well, I'd definitely prefer to have it my way AND have my face on the billboards..." he replied with a wide grin of his own. "But probably you're right; I could rather live nicely with less fame and more fun."

Having finished his sandwich, Eric stretched in his chair, getting more comfortable. "Pity you are trying out for the same role as me, from what Lando said you are fun to work with."

"Lando?" Karl asked, completely at a loss. "Calrissian?"

"No, Bloom."

"Orli?!" Now that was unexpected. And slightly embarrassing, Karl found. "When'd he say that?"

"Oh... when we worked on Black Hawk Down..." With a wide grin, Eric added "and still when we worked on Troy, you left quite an impression it seems."

"Now did I ..." Still, Karl didn't really know what to make out of this. He and Orlando had had a passionate thing going on for a while, but their breakup had been a little... well, rocky. It was awkward talking to someone who's main source of information was one's ex. In the end, Karl decided it would be best being honest, and so he took a deep breath and explained: 

"Well, you know, Orlando and I got very close during the Lord of the Rings, and we kinda separated in a not too smooth way, so I am not too sure what to make o this..."

"Really...? He never said that." Eric seemed genuinely surprised, a fact that made Karl howl inwardly. "But then again Lando is easy to excite, he seems to love everyone."

"Well, exactly." Karl remembered that particular facet of Orlando's personality just all too well.

"Oh."

"What?" 

"Well he didn't mention you were THAT close..." 

Apparently, there was no end to the pratfalls in this conversation, Karl thought. But Eric looked as if he was just feeling overrun, and actually looking rather cute doing so. "Yes. That close... You are kinda slow for someone in the fast lane, you know that?"

"Maybe I was confused by the fact that he mentioned he was with Viggo at that time... and how said Viggo broke his heart and everything..."

"See, he loves just everybody." Not that Karl had known about the 'Viggo' part, but in retrospect, there was little surprise.

"Ok, you got me. I thought that only started with Black Hawk Down."

What a dreadful thought. 

"I don't even want to imagine what he's been up to, surrounded by a horde of soldiers like that..."

"He was everybody's darling, so I knew what to expect at the set of Troy." Eric answered with a snicker. "I swear the only one who could rein him in was Sean. He's still a sweet guy really, and that Johnny Depp seems to have screwed his head on the right way finally. He was surprisingly mature when I met him a few months ago."

"Really? Now that'd be something for a change..." It was weird to hear 'Orli' and 'mature' in the same sentence, but hey, you live, you learn. "I haven't seen him in a while, so I've got something to look forward to... He could still talk me into marrying him any of these days, you know? And I'd regret it every other day, until he comes home and tries to make up again..." 

Thinking of Orlando's way to make up got a guilty and entirely pleasurable grin onto Karl's face. 

"Oh that serious?" Eric's look suddenly carried something like genuine sympathy. "He can be quite a heartbreaker, I guess, we just had a fling really, lucky me."

"Oh you also...!" Karl hadn't even thought of someone as level-headed as Eric could fall for someone like Orli. "Oh. You never said you were one of us, so to speak... Well, who'd have thought we got so much in common, then."

Eric only snickered.

"You'll probably be hard pressed to find some good looking bloke in the movie business you DON'T have Lando in common with."

"Well, you're probably right there..." 

"So..." Eric's smile suddenly changed, and not in an entirely innocent way. "Enough talk about Lando... what about you? Any significant other after him?"

"You're not hitting on me, are you?" This was swiftly becoming one of the oddest conversations ever, Karl thought. 

"Why on earth would I be hitting on the guy with the cutest frown in all of Hollywood?" 

Batting his eyelashes, Eric failed flamboyantly at looking serious. 

"You are terrible. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the one who spoiled 'Lando'."

"Can't possibly be, I came after you and Viggo and Ewan and Josh... So... no significant other...?"

Karl cringed inwardly at this list of Orli's lovers after him. He really could have done without that information. At least, it made it easier to concentrate on the matter at hand. 

"No... And I am currently not searching...."

Which wasn't entirely true, Karl had to admit, but he definitely wasn't in the mood right here and now. Damn, he had to concentrate on playing a villain, for heavens sake, not a romantic lead! 

But Eric, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any of these troubles. 

"Ah... don't we all need a broad shoulder to lean on now and then, all alone here in L.A.?" he continued with a winning grin. "What did you say at what hotel you are staying?"

This was plain unbelievable. 

"Did I already say that you are impossible?"

"No, I believe you said terrible..." Right before his attack became obnoxious, Eric smiled, raising his hands in defeat. "Okay... I get it... I promise I will stop now, but I had to try."

Karl never figured out if he was glad or angry about the fact that right then, the door to their room was opened again, with the secretary entering. 

"Mr. Urban? We are ready for your try out now; if you would please follow me?"

Karl stood up immediately, but not without giving Eric a long, rather doubtful glance. "We will see. It's the Regency, right down the road."

He left the room without a word, but not fast enough to miss the soft growl Eric sent after him. 

\---

Eric eyed the colorful cocktail sitting in front of him on the counter with a mix of distrust and approval. He was in a decidedly good mood which wasn't very surprising considering his management had called him only half an hour ago with the news that he had gotten the role of the villain in the new Star Trek movie. He hadn't really expected to be picked, after all he wasn't exactly the villainous type but now that he had confirmation on the job he found that he was looking forward to it. The story - or what he knew of it - sounded interesting and the other actors that had been cast so far sounded like they would be fun to work with.

So he had decided that some celebrating was in order and moved to the bar of the hotel he was staying at. What had made him order the fancy cocktail though he wasn't quite sure about. Now the only thing missing was someone to celebrate with.

As if on cue, a voice he recognized ordered a double scotch a bit further down the bar. A decidedly gloomy voice, Eric noted as he turned around. And there was Karl; frown etched into his brow like it had decided to take up permanent residence.

Three days had passed since they had met at the tryouts. Eric had paid a visit to the Regency after he had been done but had been informed that Karl was not there. Several appointments stuffed into his schedule by his management had prevented him from trying again and he had all but expected that Karl would have left L.A. already.

Apparently someone higher up was giving him another chance to make a favorable impression with the other actor.

"Hey." he called to Karl, putting on his most charming grin.

He was rewarded with a rather blank and not very welcoming stare. It took Karl quite a bit of effort obviously to come up with a tired smile. "Hi."

Now what could have put such a damper on the man's spirit Eric wondered as he picked up his glass and moved over to sit next to Karl. It didn't take long to come up with the obvious answer: of course Karl wouldn't have gotten the role they had both tried out for.

"Awh... I'm sorry." he said, truly meaning it.

"About what?" Karl grumbled.

"That you didn't get the role? I suppose that's what you're upset about?" At least Eric hoped so. Of course there could be a million other reasons and he could be intruding on something Karl really didn't want to talk about. But too late to pull back now. Eric shrugged amiably. "You really would have deserved it more than me, I still think." And Eric meant it. Didn't change the fact that he was quite pleased he had gotten it.

"How do you..." Karl frowned even harder, then understanding dawned on him. "Oh, of course. Congrats, then." He on the other hand didn't sound at all like he meant it. Eric couldn't blame him.

"Thanks," he said with a rueful grin, "I promise I'll do my best. You'll be proud of me."

Karl just snorted and downed his drink.

"Give him another one, I'm paying." Eric told the bartender. It was the least he could do. "Anything I can cheer you up with?" he asked Karl.

"No." Karl tried for a conciliatory look and failed miserably. "It's not your fault anyway..." For a moment he looked at Eric in silence and Eric could see they were thinking the exact same thing. "Fuck, who am I kidding?!" Karl then growled. "OF COURSE it is your fault. You got me completely crazy before my try out and probably were smirking fiendishly all the time!"

"Uhm..." There was no denying that that their banter had left him feeling quite cocky. "I guess I was feeling kind of villainous after that little flirt." But he had certainly not been trying to confuse Karl on purpose. "I'm sorry." 

"Yeah..." Karl downed his second drink just as quickly as the first. "But you paying for the booze helps."

"I guess I can afford it now." The words were out of Eric's mouth before he could stop them. The comment had just been TOO fitting. "Damn... SORRY." 

Karl ignored him. "Another one!" he called to the bartender. "Bring the bottle. He's paying!"

Maybe with enough scotch he'd be able to buy back into Karl's good grace, Eric mused. He gave the other actor a hopeful smile. "I'm sure there'll be another villain coming along shortly for you to play in something less tacky than Star Trek."

"What's wrong with tacky?" Karl grumbled. "And besides, I'd have loved to be in a franchise that going to generate some bucks for several years to come, now that I am old enough to know what to ask for in my contract..."

"Well, it's just the villain... not like I'll be in the next 15 movies they'll make about the new old crew..."

That seemed to appease Karl a little. 

"True."

At a loss what to say next, Eric sipped his cocktail, wondering if there was any polite way to get back to flirting with Karl. He was surprised when Karl offered an opening.

"So. Anyone else you've been hitting on lately?"

Quickly Eric put is charming smile back on. "Actually, no."

"How comes?"

"I tend to hit on one person at a time, call me old fashioned." The truth was that Eric was quite picky who he hit on. There were not many men who caught his fancy and even fewer who did so as thoroughly as Karl had. He wasn't quite sure if it was the fact that Karl was playing hard to get or simply that the other man seemed like someone he felt he would really like and become friends with if they spend more time together. It definitely was that sexy frown.

"You're kidding?" Now Karl's smirk was quite credible. "That almost makes your intentions honorable."

Eric answered with a smirk of his own. "Apart from the "ravish, have romantic breakfast, walk out and never call back" yes it does." Or maybe we can be really good friends with some fucking now and then, he added mentally. But that would be a bit much to ask right away.

"I see." Karl sipped his drink, still smirking, now seeming much pacified. "So you intend not to call me back once you ravished me?"

"Would you pick up?" Eric asked back, pushing his luck.

"If you'd call me?" Karl took his time to ponder the question. "Probably... depends a little on the breakfast."

Eric grinned. "I hear they have spectacular room service here."

Now Karl's smirk almost turned into a smile. "I didn't necessarily mean the food, but the questions if I'd like to wake up with you more often..."

Now that sounded almost too good to be true. It really was a pity there wouldn't be a chance to find out. "Not that we'll get a chance to find out anytime soon, as we won't be on the same movie." Eric said and smiled at Karl "But you can give me a try out...? I'm good at those."

"I see..." Now Karl was grinning fiendishly. "Well, give it your best try..."

"Damn you look even better when you smile than when you frown." Eric laughed. And it wasn't even flattery. A bit more serious he added: "I really wish you were on Star Trek too, you seem like a guy I could seriously enjoy hanging out with."

"Same wish here..." Karl emptied his glass and put it down firmly. "So - your room or mine?"

A man of action, obviously. No romantic dinner and lengthy wooing required. "Well, as you are staying at the Regency and I am staying here, be my guest." Eric said and got up.

The ride on the elevator gave him some time to check out Karl in detail. He looked like he had been working out quite a bit and kept the mouth watering shape he had been when he had done that ridiculous Viking movie. Whatever Eric had thought of the story, Karl had looked fabulous, even covered in mud and gore.

Karl noticed his look and smirked. "I can't make promises about tomorrow, but tonight, this feels like a genuinely good idea..." he said.

Now didn't that sound promising? "That's the scotch talking, no doubt." Eric replied with a happy grin and walked ahead to his room.

"So what. I like what he says." Karl said and laughed softly. 

Eric had the distinct feeling that the other man was checking out his rear as he followed him. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. He unlocked his door and held it open for Karl, who made a point of brushing past him close enough that Eric could smell a hint of his aftershave. He couldn't stop a low growl from escaping him and firmly closed the door. Considering his options and Karl who was smirking invitingly Eric decided to skip the romance all together.

He grabbed Karl by the front of his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him without give Karl time to reconsider. He was quite happy as Karl kissed back just as passionately. He obviously approving of his course of action as his hands were quite busy pulling the shirt out of Eric's pants. Eric joined his effort to free them of their annoying clothing with both hands delving under Karl's shirt, one sneaking around to hold Karl close, the other finding a way into his jeans.

Karl laughed breathlessly. "I love it when my men don't waste any time..." he growled, unbuckling Eric's pants and then taking a good grab of his ass as he pushed them down.

After some mutual fumbling they found a way out of jeans and shirts and Eric pushed Karl back onto the bed with not too gentle insistence. Then he paused a moment to enjoy the view presented to him. He had been right in his earlier assessment: Karl was all lean muscles under pleasantly tanned skin.

"Damn, you are one healthy specimen." he commented, sounding as impressed as he was.

Karl used the opportunity to stretch most advantageously. "One more thing we've got him common." he grinned, his earlier frown now completely disappeared. He grabbed his already rock-hard cock and let it flop against his belly. "Are you joining me here or do you want to watch a little longer?"

Eric groaned. "Decisions, decisions..." Though there really wasn't any. Moments later he was on the bed as well, pressing Karl down and kissing him forcefully again.

Karl put up only a nominal fight, just enough to not make it look like he was melting like butter in Eric's hands. Eric had no trouble at all wrestling him down. He held Karl's wrists above their heads and grinned down at the other man.

"You're just gorgeous, you know?" he growled, "only that frown is missing."

Karl rubbed against him, his breath already short and rather excited. "That's hard to come up with, given the fact that there is very little frownworthy around here..." For a moment he looked past Eric's shoulder. "No, can't even sufficiently dislike the painting to come up with a frown..." he continued, returning his full attention to Eric, "I am a terribly bad actor, I know..."

"I can live with that."

Eric leaned down and bit at Karl's throat and shoulder, rubbing his cock against Karl's.

He was rewarded with an impatient groan. "Do me, just do me..." Karl ordered. Eric saw absolutely no reason to deny him.

"As you wish." 

If there was one thing he had learned since he had been an innocent teenager, it was that it paid off always to be prepared for the unlikely. Like having some lube in the nightstand drawer in case there was a Karl in his bed craving to be fucked. Rummaging blindly, it took him a moment to find it, but then he came up with the tube with a triumphant "Ha!" 

Karl shuddered underneath him, managing to rub all the right places.

He unscrewed the tube with his teeth and then squeezed a generous amount of it into his hand. With practiced ease he parted Karl's legs with his own, his fingers quickly finding Karl's hole. Entering him proved a bit harder as the other man was quite tight. His task was complicated by the fact that Karl was twisting beneath him, laughing and groaning at the same time, licking, biting and kissing Eric. He would have sworn Karl was trying to distract him on purpose if Karl hadn't looked quite distracted himself.

Eric laughed too. "Damn man, you're making it real hard to concentrate you know." he complained mockingly. Insistently he worked a second finger into the other man, opening him up. "You're damn tight too..." he added in a growl.

Karl answered with a throaty groan, obviously not caring at all who heard him. "And damn hard... Come on, give me that cock of yours, you've been playing around enough..."

Even through the pleasant haze of lust Eric was quite sure that Karl was not ready yet. "You sure?" he asked a bit worriedly, "this may hurt..."

Karl' smirk was strong and mean. "Is your dick that sensitive? I thought you'd appreciate someone as tight..."

Now that was a challenge Eric could no leave unanswered. He pulled his fingers out and smacked Karl's ass hard. "You little shit!" He grinned down at his intended prey fiendishly. "Have it your way, then." He rubbed the last lube from his hand on his cock and placed it at Karl's opening. Then he shoved into him in one hard thrust almost halfway.

Karl howled in a mix of pain and delight, his eyes screwed shut tightly. Then he bit down on Eric's shoulder hard, silencing himself, and wrapped his legs around Eric's waist, pushing himself further onto the cock impaling him.

Now this definitely was no cute boy who would break easily, Eric decided. He braced himself on his arms to gain some leverage, then pushed into Karl fully. There were a few dirty things he felt like saying but all that came out was an unintelligible growl. Deciding this was no time for words after all he started fucking Karl with short, hard thrusts.

He was answered with equally short, hard grunts as Karl hung on to him for dear life.

Karl felt impossibly good, he was so tight around Eric that for a short while he just gave in to the first hot wave of lust and fucked him as hard as he could. Only when his first hunger was sated did he slow down, giving Karl long strokes now, almost completely pulling and then pushing back in again.

Karl just took everything Eric gave, allowing Eric to dominate him as he wished. Just watching him was so hot Eric had to stop sometimes not to come too soon. Making good on his promise to give Karl a really good time he varied his speed to suit Karl's need, taking Karl's cock on his hand to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

He was quite surprised when Karl suddenly pushed his hands away but didn't complain when Karl turned them over so he came to sit on Eric's lap, Eric's cock still firmly buried in his ass.

"Now get your hands back where they were and let me do the rest." Karl commanded with a grin.

Eric just grinned back and obediently got back to working Karl's cock. "Yes, sir."

At first Karl's moves were slow but they picked up speed as lust again overtook both of them. Eric tried hard to keep his strokes timed with Karl's movements but it proved increasingly hard as he was losing himself to the delicious friction on his own cock. He was grateful when Karl's hand closed over his own. Together they found a rhythm that took them right where they wanted to go. 

They came almost the same moment, Karl again howling in delight, Eric a little more quiet but still loud enough they were probably heard a few rooms down the corridor.

For a moment Eric just lay there, breathing hard, then he pulled Karl down by the hair to kiss him again.

Karl was purring with satisfaction, kissing back deeply and gently now.

"Thank you, that was damn hot." Eric said with a happy smile when Karl pulled back a bit.

Karl's answer was an unintelligible growl, followed by a violent shudder. He rolled of Eric, flopping down on his back. "So. Damn. Hot." he agreed.

Then he propped his head up on his hand and grinned at Eric. "So - another round or shower and some food?"

Dear Lord, what a man, was all Eric could think for a moment. There was no doubt in his mind that they would indeed become friends.

"Room service and then another round." he announced and turned over to fish for the phone on the nightstand.

Karl laughed, obviously sharing Eric's thoughts. "I want meat." he declared and then disappeared into the bathroom.

\---  
(two weeks later)

 

While the phone rang, Karl had more than enough time to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Of course, Eric really should hear the news from him personally. But then again, he wasn't too sure Eric would be happy about it. After all, he would only be in a single movie of the franchise...

At last, the phone was picked up at the other end of the line. 

"Eric? It's me, Karl."

"Oh hey, how are you, mate?"

With a certain relief, Karl noticed that Eric sounded genuinely pleased to hear him. Which, on the other hand, didn't help him one bit finding the words he was searching for. 

"Hey... I thought I'd tell you before you hear it from the grapevine..."

"Yes...?"

"Err..." Still Karl had no real idea how to break the news, but it shouldn't be for lack of trying. ""Its about your next movie..."

"Karl? This IS a rather odd call so far..."

"Well yes, I know. There is a point, I promise..." Scratching his head, Karl finally had an idea how to start this. "You remember that I didn't get the Nero part because of you?"

"Indeed..." 

Eric's carefully hesitant voice sounded as if he was trying not to enrage a critically armed madman, but Karl tried to ignore that little fact for the time being. 

"Well, I kinda still made an impression with the team, and they asked me to come for another tryout. And, it was good, and they liked me, and the others were fine as well, so, yeah, I got the part." 

For a long moment, there was no reaction on the other side of the line. 

"Eric? Still there? I mean, it is maybe not the coolest thing, but I thought, as I am now in the franchise, I thought all future drinks are on me..."

"You got a part on Star Trek?"

"Err... Yes." Apparently, Eric hadn't become much faster in getting the point since the last time they had met. And he didn't sound too happy either... "You don't sound too happy. I thought, that after the night we spent together, you'd be happy spending some more time together.... Eric?"

"What? No! I mean yes..." Eric laughed, at least as confused as Karl was feeling. "Damn... what I was going to say is WHAT part?? And yes I AM happy!"

"Oh, yeah, cool, mate, well..." Very relieved, Karl felt happy and a little dizzy. "I'm going to play Bones."

Once again, a deafening silence on the other end of the line ensued. 

"Eric?! Still there?"

"Bones?? You??" Eric sounded at least as surprised as Karl when he had gotten the news, but he was much too excited himself to make much of a point out of this right then. 

"Yeah. They were quite surprised after my first tryout, I mean, they expected the brooding type, and then I was there, all nervous and emotional... Well, they figured it'd be cool to cast me against my image. So I gotta thank you." 

"Oh my god..." Eric said with a laugh. "You know what? You ARE paying for the drinks. For the rest of your fucking life! And dinner on top!"

"Well, I figured that much..." Karl's smirk was almost audible, happy as he was. Meeting Eric again, still being on good terms, would be a great thing to boot. And the rest of the cast wasn't without benefits either, as far as he could see. Which reminded him... "Oh, by the way - do you know if that guy playing Chekhov is legal already?"

"KARL!"

"So looking forward to see you again."

"Same here, mate, same here." There was a small pause on Eric's end before he asked in a not-too-serious tone "Karl... one question... can I get an autograph? Before you get real famous? I'm sure it'll be worth a fortune..."

The image made Karl laugh out loud, and brought up a lot of naughty images in his mind. "I'll autograph any part of you."

Once again the line went silent, so thoroughly that in fact, Karl started to wonder if anything was wrong with his mobile. 

"Eric? Still there? ... This connection is really crappy..."

"You're a naughty little bugger and I know a villain who will teach you a lesson or two!"

Once again, Karl laughed. But this time, it came out a little throatier, and the images in the back of his mind were making his palms sweat and his mouth go dry. "I am sure there will be times we'll have the whole set to ourselves..." he whispered conspiringly. 

"You'll be the death of me..." Eric replied, audibly grinning. "Looking so forward to it."


End file.
